


Midnight Loneliness

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Stories for Songs [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: This takes place after the kiss outside Ethan's building in OH2 Chapter 8.Song request: Cry to Me by Solomon Burkes
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories for Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838125
Kudos: 18





	Midnight Loneliness

Becca had left Ethan’s apartment in her ride-share a little over two hours ago. Her head was still dizzy from their kiss - their first kiss in months. A kiss  _ Ethan Ramsey  _ initiated. She felt high and completely weightless, like she was dancing through the evening on a cloud and no amount of darkness could bring her down. Becca wasn’t dreaming; if his actions told her anything it’s that Ethan still feels  _ something  _ for her and all these months of waiting and tiptoeing were all worth it for a few moments of unsullied bliss. 

After her shower and settling into her bed for the evening with the biggest grin still plastered on her face. Becca unlocked her phone to look at the candid picture she had taken earlier of Ethan standing in front of his stove with the dish towel draped over his shoulder and the smile from her ‘heat’ joke still present on his lips. It was a snapshot of a happier Ethan, of a happier life they pretended to have for a few sacred moments. With her teeth digging into her swollen lip, and against her better judgment, she texted him. 

  
  


She wanted to make a joke and then bring up the kiss, but knew better. She knew savoring the moment was a luxury she needed to afford because one wrong move and he’d be gone to her again. Becca wanted to hold onto this sliver of clarity for as long as possible. 

They sent the next message at the same time; 

When he didn’t respond right away she decided to try and provoke a response. 

Becca: **Are you lonely, Dr. Ramsey?**

Still, minutes passed without a sarcastic or curt response to her promiscuous message. She assumed he was cleaning up from the evening and getting ready for bed. Ethan  _ is _ pushing 40 after all. 

With great excitement Becca bolted out of bed. She threw on the closest items of clothing she could find; black workout leggings with mesh cutouts, her over-sized UCLA pullover hoodie and her trusty ADIDAS sneakers. As quickly as she could she threw her phone in her pocket after making sure her debit card and I.D. were still in the case. As she made her way out the door she threw her still damp hair into a messy bun. If her roommates called after her Becca didn’t hear them.

His black sedan was sitting at the curb right out front of her building. In a few eager hops she slid into the leather seat through the awaiting unlocked door. 

“Wouldn’t think of you as a spontaneous man, Dr. Ramsey,” Becca smiled as she buckled herself in for a thrilling evening. 

Ethan hadn’t looked at her since she entered the car, his attention fixated on the gearshift and their destination ahead. 

“I have my moments, Rookie.” 

She cocked her head to see the faintest smirk gracing his features in the dark car and illuminated by the warm glow of the passing streetlamps. “How many more surprises could you pack into one evening?” 

They drove for what seemed to be too long to be heading back to his place. Actually, Becca wasn’t sure they were going back to his apartment at all. None of these streets seemed familiar. 

“Where’re we going?” 

“You’ll see. Patience, Rookie.” 

Becca rolled her eyes but couldn’t be mad. This little excursion was exhilarating and it had barely even started yet! 

They were driving closer to the water, the road illuminated with bright white flood lights. Looking over she could see Ethan more clearly now. He was in light blue jeans and a faded navy blue zip-up hoodie that she was sure accentuated his crystal clear eyes. Her eyes traveled up from his body and to his face just under his still nearly-perfect wispy hair. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were a type of heavy she hadn’t seen since… since Naveen almost died. 

“Were you crying?” Becca asked with a deep and heavy heart. 

His response was low and flat, a typically Ethan deflection, “That obvious?” 

Becca was an aspiring diagnostician with amazing intuition, and not to mention she knew Ethan better than he’d like to admit. 

“Your eyes are still a little red,” she told him. She bit her lip and sat on her hands as she toyed with asking, “What happened?” 

Quickly he dismissed, “It’s fine.” Becca naturally gave him a look; she didn’t think he would notice as they drove along the coast. But he knew it was coming. Ethan did know her inherent reactions whether either of them realized it or not. “We spoke about the concerns I told you about earlier.” 

She knew there was more that he wasn’t telling her. Ethan very seldom opened up about his vulnerability and she felt she was privy to enough of his secrets for one day. Boldly, Becca wrapped her hand around his resting on the gearshift. Ethan let her fingers fall between his. Holding on tightly he brought their hands up to place the faintest of kisses on the back of her hand. The fresh smell of coconuts and a clear day lingering on her skin that was so distinctly Becca were soothing his woes with every breath. 

Her eyes fluttered closed the second his lips met her skin. “You don’t have to do this alone,” she said softly, afraid of ruining the moment. “I’m here, whenever you need to vent.” 

“I know.” Ethan rotated their hands so he could fully keep her safely within his own. In that moment Ethan wanted to say something, the most important of somethings. 

“Rebecca…” 

But he didn’t get the chance. She felt it coming. 

“I know.” 

They held onto one another just a bit tighter. 

The next ten minutes of the ride passed in comfortable silence. Becca looked out the window as they turned onto a darker side road and into a desolate parking lot. There were only two other cars save for them and it seemed like a few teenagers were… doing what teenagers do. Briefly Becca recalled all the evenings she spent dilly dallying with her friends in mall parking lots during high school. What could Ethan possibly have in store for them? 

He parked in the far corner away from the teens and closest to the grassy park. Becca sat there stunned as Ethan got out of the car. He let out a small chuckle after he opened her door when she looked up at him with furrowed eyes and a wrinkled nose. 

“Come,” He held his hand out for her to take. 

She raised her eyebrow further to the sky - It’s the middle of the night and they’re in an empty parking lot.  _ What is going on? _

“Won’t you walk with me, or do you have other plans?” 

Brown met playful blue, “Promise you’re not going to murder me in a bush.” 

“If I was going to murder you, I wouldn’t do it out in the open,” Ethan scoffed. He tried to be stern but his smile betrayed him. 

“That’s…” she undid her seat belt slowly and shook her head, “Not reassuring at all.” 

“Rookie, lets go.” 

That was all the push she needed. 

Happily, her laced fingers held onto him securely as they walked through the parking lot to a patch of grass leading to the water. Becca wanted to stop and take in the peaceful scene before them - a rare moment to find in a bustling city, but Ethan pulled her along. 

They walked along the receding shore and climbed over a few large rocks and a jetty. They did so in silence. Ethan was on a mission to get to the perfect spot and Becca was too excited to ruin the moment. 

Eventually they made it to another patch of grass hidden in the midnight spring air. The area was almost pitch black save for three muted streetlights in the distance. Ethan halted their movements and she took the hint. 

“A lighthouse?” she questioned as she continued taking in their surroundings. Becca pointed to an empty parking field not too far from the large striped building. “Why didn’t we just park up next to it.” 

“It’s private property,” he told her matter-of-factly. “But here,” he motioned with his arms to the few meters of grass around them, “because of codes this little patch of grass is part of the public park we just trekked through.” 

Becca was still confused as to what they’re doing here. 

Ethan pointed to the sky and all the stars in their full glory, “It’s one of the least light polluted spots in the city.” 

She used her pointer finger to point past Ethan and to the very obvious lighthouse. Logic told her that the space was going to be polluted with light - that’s a lighthouse’s job, after all. 

“What’s that lighthouse missing, Rookie?” 

She squinted as if thinking. Then it clicked. “A light…” 

“Exactly.” He instructed, “Look up.” 

There were agile flecks passing through the sky quickly. If Becca dared to blink she’d miss it. 

Ethan watched her as she looked up in wonderment. “Meteor shower,” he explained tenderly with a squeeze of their hands. 

“Make a wish,” she whispered back. 

For a second Becca let herself close her eyes and wish the greatest wish of all. Her  _ heart’s _ greatest wish. 

Ethan wrapped his arms around her petite frame, resting his head closely against hers. They stood in comfortable silence as this once in a lifetime event occurred. They savored one another for as long as their legs and craned necks would allow. After a few moments in their embrace he pulled them down to the ground for a fuller view of the expansive darkness above them. His arm stayed around her and she was tucked at his side. Her head rested on his chest. Everything was simply comfortable. 

Becca wanted to know how he came across this place. She wanted to really know why he picked her up and what their kiss earlier meant. She wanted to know if he wished for the same thing she did on one of the shooting stars. But she didn’t. Tonight wasn’t the night to disturb the peace, it was a night to embrace it. He was letting his guard down and she didn’t know how long it would last this time.

She listened contentedly to the beating of his heart and cherished each bob of her head as his chest rose and fell with easy breaths. 

Ethan was the one to break their silence. 

“What did you wish for?” 

Becca lifted herself up to look him in the eye, “If I tell it won’t come true.” Her sly smile told him all he needed to know. 

Ethan looked up at the incredible woman looking down at him. Her dewy brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, her face free of make up letting the small specks of freckles over her nose glisten in the moonlight. Her doe brown eyes held a wonderment and safety he wanted to bottle up for all of eternity. He let his thumb trail over the freckles. Her eyes closed on contact with his warmth and her lips parted on instinct. He just stared at her. Becca. Dr. Rebecca Lao. His closest friend. 

His Rookie. 

And for the second time that night Ethan leaned in. 

They kissed for as long as their lungs would allow. All feelings of rush from earlier gone, and now it was pure unadulterated bliss. They could take their time under the moonlight, absolutely no interruptions or anyone waiting back at home. 

Becca and Ethan could simply be. 

Becca’s body was on fire. She hadn’t felt this alive since that first time in his apartment. Everything about Ethan felt so  _ right _ . His hands caressed her back, pulling her closer and teasing the hem of her top. Every fiber of her being kept egging her to keep going, to settle onto him, yet her mind told her to wait. Deep in her soul Becca Lao knew Ethan Ramsey was worth the wait. 

With ragged lively breaths, looking into his stunning clear blue eyes she felt those words creeping up onto her tongue. 

“Ethan…” 

“I know,” he echoed, his baby blues so full and his thumb caressing her cheek. “I promise we’ll talk about us soon.” 

And with that he kissed her again and they settled into the soil for a few hours more. 


End file.
